Sparks
by princessallii
Summary: You and Chat have a bigger spark than you originally thought.
1. Masked Hero

It was a dark night in the love capital of the world, Paris. This is where you had been living for about four years of your life as of recently. You were walking home from your school during the night due to you having after school practice on your art skills with anatomy, but tonight seemed a bit odd. You were walking a couple blocks away from your neighborhood of apartments when you heard footsteps behind you. You continued to hear them and turned around at once, not seeing anyone. You continued again but heard them again and the second you turned around-- you felt the cold feeling of metal against your neck. Tears welled up in your eyes as you just stood still, too afraid to yell out.

"Scream and you're dead." This man threateningly whispered into your ear as all you could do was whimper in distress. He began to touch your chest and feel his way down your body when you heard a yell from above.

"Why don't you let the pretty young lady go?" Down from an upper rooftop dropped none other than the local superhero Chat Noir. He came from the darkness and stepped forward toward you two. The strange man pointed his knife at Chat and yelled toward him.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business pesky cat?!"

"Heh, this night just continues to get more interesting, huh, princess?" He grinned and quickly knocked the knife from the mans hand with his staff and pushed him off of you with it as well. The man picked himself from the ground and turned around, running in a scurry. You had fallen to the ground and was holding your shirt together due to the mans rough grasps your shirt had lost a couple buttons to keep it closed.

"Ah, you alright, princess?" He held out his hand and helped you from the ground pulling your shirt together tightly as a small blush rose to his cheeks from your nice upper figure.

"Y-Yes, thank you so much." Your face heated up as well as you nodded and pulled hair from your face behind your ear. As you looked up to see your masked hero you caught his bright green eyes staring back into your (eye) colored ones.

"Heh, it's nothing, princess." He kissed your hand that he had taken to help you up which made your face rise in heat once again. "I wouldn't want anything to hurt that precious pretty face of yours, now would i?" He purred to you in a husky voice as your eyes lit up. "You got a name, mon douce?"

"Yeah, _-, is my name." Your skin heated up as you looked at him again, you were bright and shining like a tomato. You had seen this great guy of a superhero fighting crime so much from far away and now that hes right where you'd like at arms reach, you fuck up. Great going.

"Well well, princess _. Mind if I take you home? I promise to get you there safe, black cats aren't as bad as you think, ya know. I'd hate for something to happen to a princess like you." He smiled and offered his hand to you as you just kinda looked at him in 'aw'.

"A-Are you sure that wouldn't be too troublesome? Don't you have important things to do? I'm sure you have a life, y-you can't be fighting crime all the time." You fluttered your eyelashes and just looked at this taller man with such awe and amazement.

"Not at all if there's a princess needing me like you are. Now c'mon." He pulled your hand and picked you up bridal style in his arms, holding your close to his chest. He looked down and saw the sparkles in your eyes and his skin heated up a bit as well. Her (length)(h/c) hair just flowed in the little wind current as he held her up against him. "Now, where do you live again?" He smiled a nice and bright smile at you with his cheeks as rosy as they could ever be.

"A-Ah, (said address)."

"Got it." He winked and jumped up to the building nearby and jumped rooftop to rooftop, grinning as he could feel you gripping onto him tightly, hiding your face in his chest due to your fear of heights. As you reached your destination he jumped to your balcony and put you down safely outside your bedroom walls. "Here we are in your humble abode, mon douce." He smirked and winked sweetly to you. "Do you need anything else, hm?" he peered into your face as you continued to avoid eye contact with him.

"N-No, thank you so much for even doing this much. I-It was incredibly out of your way and I'm very grateful." You continued to hold your shirt closed as he turned away with those dreadful parting words you didn't want to hear. Being near him was enough to make your heart soar.

"Well, mon docue, I must be going if there is nothing more I can do for yo-." He stopped his words as he felt a small hand touch his arm. He turned to see your small figure holding him, but also looking away with that nervous expression, which he personally thought of as adorable. "Yes? May I be of help, princess?" He asked in a sweet happy voice, his ears perked up a bit as he viewed your little figure.

"W-" You stuttered and huffed a huge breath, and he leaned toward you trying to hear properly. "W-Will I ever see you again?!" You blurted out these words so loud he nearly fell over and your quickly covered your mouth and blushed a red of all colors. "I-I'm so sorry! I-- I'm so sorry-" You then whispered to him.

"Geez, princess, you really have a way of voice pitch, huh?" He laughed and leaned toward you again, with those eyes of lust almost in his stare. He leaned over your smaller figure and lifted your chin with his knuckle gently, having you pinned against your bedroom doors. "Trust me princess, this will not be the last you'll be seeing of me. You're too entertaining to just throw away in this city of love, right?" He tipped up your chin and pushed back hair from your face, kissing your forehead, sending chills and heat of embarrassment throughout your body as your eyes glanced over and your heart skipped a beat. "I'll be seeing you around then."

You just nodded and smiled sweetly as he turned away and hopped off your balcony, leaving you in sheer bliss. Your heart had never been happier. But as for him as well, he also felt that spark. Could this be a start of a new love? Who knows.


	2. Royalty

You lie in your bed the night of your rescue and pull out your laptop. In a flustered mess you plug in your headphones and turn on your favorite song 'notions' by The Ready Set. This song reminded you so much of your rescuer and, as if clockwork, your words sang every note and hit every pitch as you hid in your pillow, blushing an immense amount until you shortly fell asleep, dreaming of your catlike hero.

The next morning, you awoke. You had gotten up and went to your shower, once you had dried off you went to your closet with your towel around your neck. You picked out one of your favorite shirts and pair of shorts with your favorite converse, ready to start out your weekend nicely aside from yesterday. You went downstairs and got some breakfast cookies with a hot cup of tea, taking it back up to your room to go enjoy on your balcony with the fresh air of the city. Your mom hadn't been home for a couple days due to business, so you've had the apartment to yourself, which was nice but could easily get lonely. As you had opened your doors a gust of wind had hit you almost knocking over your plate of goodies. You looked back and laughed at yourself some. Then, you saw just- a simple red rose sitting on your outside table. No note, nothing, just a red rose. You walked out and set down your plate with your tea and picked up the rose, smelling it. You lived on the third floor so how, who, could have done this? You thought this as you heard a familiar voice that sent chills down your spine but made your heart skip as well.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. G'morning, princess, sleep well?" You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard the voice come from above you. There he was, Chat Noir once again. He was sitting on your roof above your balcony that covered your room entrance.

"A-Ah, Ch-Chat Noir. You scared me, did you leave this here?" You held out the rose to him as he hopped down to take the rose from your fingers, pulling the stem apart and placed it in your hair that was already tucked behind your ear. He grinned and tipped up your chin once again like he did the previous night, before making his escape.

"Why of course, yours truly sure is a stinker. Hey, wanna answer something for me?" He showed a toothy grin as your blushed red and looked up at his taller figure, which was much taller than your small size.

"Ah, y-yes? What is it?"

"Would you maybe wanna, go on a date with me- tonight, around 8?" He had a small blushed dust across his cheeks and smiled gently to you. You didn't really know what to say, you just stared at him for what seemed like forever until the question finally connected with you and in a sudden burst of excitement.

"Yes!" You yelled at him, causing him to jumped nearly out of his skin once more and fall over to the ground. With your panic of suddenly yelling, you reached down to help him up and could do no more than to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry, again. Oh goodness I'm so troublesome." You helped him up then grabbed your head and sighed loudly. He stood up with your help and an embarrassed expression and sighed, looking at you with such a happy face almost like your nervous personality didn't bother him at all. "What?" You asked as you looked at him as well after your embarrassment had subsided a bit.

"So, I'll see you at 8?" He smiled and held your hand closely in a soft grip. Your face rose in a red dust as you answered.

"Yes, yes you will."

"I'll pick you up then." He kissed your hand and with ease, quickly jumped away from your balcony, across other roofs and out of sight, leaving you there still starstruck.

-Time had passed for those hours of your getting ready, re-showering in your favorite body wash, face masks, shaven legs and any other areas, skin care, then also the makeup and other preparations. You were so set to look the nicest you've ever looked, considering you've never been asked on a date and the first time you do, it's by your long awaited crush, local superhero. You smiled to yourself as you just awaited his arrival.-

You were putting on your favorite little dress to suit the perfectly weathered afternoon that you were about to encounter. At that moment, right at the strike of 8 o'clock, he knocked. You quickly went to your balcony window to answer your prince, but when you opened the doors, no one.

"Ah-!" You walked out and looked around to see no one. You softly dropped your head and walked back into your room, slightly saddened when you heard a small drop of feet and turned around to see standing there, your masked prince. He stood in a black suit coat with a white button up and a loosely tied tie, dark pants and nice shoes. His mask still fit to his eyes, you smiled and softly turned around to see his cheeks light up.

"Y-You're here." You said with much excitement in your voice. He scratched the back of his head as he looked off and continued to blush, making small cuts at you to see you without staring.

"Wow, mon douce looks so gorgeous this evening. You look absolutely puuur-fect." He looked at you fully and held out his hand as you looked down some, blushing brightly as well. You reached out and took his hand gently, he then pulled you toward your balcony.

"Y-You look very handsome, as well, C-Chat." You could see his ear tinting red as he pulled you into his arms, holding you the same way he did the night before.

"Hold on tight, kitten." He grinned and leapt to your roof, the leaping across other roofs and onto many other buildings before you saw it, light up at the center of the city, the Eiffel Tower.

"A-Are we going there?" You asked as you held onto him tightly and he held you close.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a surprise, kitten, don't ruin it." He showed that toothy grin as you arrived to one of the raffles of the tower. He sat you down on the high up area and let you sit, as he sat behind you and hugged you closely to his chest. Your heart was raising for two reasons. The sheer height of your destination and the fact that your hero was holding you so closely in his arms to the point you could hear his heartbeat, and his breathing; you were in overall bliss. "Don't worry about falling, I'll be right here to catch you. Cats always land on their feet, remember." He winked at you and smiled his toothy grin then pulled from behind a scaffold, a little basket full of fruit and chocolates.

"Did you get these for this date?" You looked at him in sheer 'awe', how could this masked boy be such the perfect guy and you don't even know his real name? He nodded and blushed a bit, picking up some of the fruit and pressing it to your lips, letting you take it in and softly running his thumb along your bottom lip. After so, he pulled his fingers behind your head and softly turned our chin to him and pressed his soft warm lips upon yours. A small noise hummed from your vocal cords in slightly shock but you were very happy with this. He kissed you continuously and slightly deepened it, but not too much, just enough to satisfy you. Slowly pulling away, opening his eyes and staring into your (eye) colored ones.

"Why wouldn't I treat a princess how she deserves to be treated? What kind of guy do you think I am?" He grinned a toothy smile at you and held onto the side of your cheek gently. You turned from the edge where the play below had the most beautiful music playing and turned around to him slightly from your side. You pulled his head toward you and softly pressed his forehead to yours, just rubbing his nose with yours in blissful silence.

"Chat?" He opened his eyes slowly from the blissful quiet moment between you two to look at you with a sweet hint in his look. "How do you know me? Who are you exactly?- A-Are you playing with me here or is this real life? I-, I don't want this to be a big dream for me to wake up from and have you not here with me. I want this to last a long time, being with you like this. I don't want it to end, please just- who are you? You wouldn't just treat any girl like this, I'm sure of it. You have to know me outside of your superhero facade. Do you even treat Ladybug like this? Don't you like her a lot?" You desperately held onto his hand and gripped it tightly in desperation as you stuttered and vomited these questions of words to him.

He sighed, "C'mon, we all have our secrets. You sure do talk a lot when you have something to say." He grinned at your little nervous figure. "This one, is just, one i cannot let be known. Even to a princess like you, my sorry, kitten." He held your hand in return but also kissed your forehead as the play ended down below with a loveliest of notes played to end your lovely night.

"I-I'm going to continue to see you, right? This isn't just a fling, is it?" You asked him as you held onto his suit some.

"C'mon princess," He tipped up your chin softly and looked into your glossed eyes, "trust me a bit, won't you?" You simply sighed as you nodded and let him lift you onto his back to carry you back to your home, he lifted you up and held onto our thighs tight. "Did you have a nice time, before we head back, I want to make sure _my_ princess is satisfied." He grinned and looked back at you some, you just nodded and smiled sweetly, kissing the crook of his neck softly, making him blush a bright red.

"I don't want to go home-" You whispered to him.

"Now, what kind of cool cat would I be if I just let royalty go and run wild. I gotta get you home." He grinned as he hopped from roof to roof leaving the love tower behind in the many lights amoungst the bright glowing city. "I promise, this isn't the last you'll see of me. You've made too big of an impact on me so quickly for me to just forget so easily. You're my princess, _." Your face lit up red and you just buried your face in his neck, holding on tighter. He stepped to the roof of your apartment complex and walked over to your balcony and began to help you down safely to it when you grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"D-Doesn't the prince normally get a goodnight kiss when he's taken care of his princess?" You said gently as his ears perked and he nodded a bit.

"You sure do know how to treat a kitten right, huh?" He grinned as you leaned up on your toes and kissed him sweetly, once you had pulled away he murmured something that you couldn't make out but for the sake of the time, you decided to look over it as he helped you back down to your balcony. You held his hand for the little bit as he was above on your roof.

"Next time?" You asked as you held his hand and looked up at him.

"For sure, next time." He smiled and kissed your hand then gently letting go, escaping into the night. You were so content but also so contradicted on how to feel about this situation. You just decided to take off all of your apparel and go to bed, closing your doors and going to sleep.

"Won't you let me take care of that royal smile of yours, dear _?" Chat was sitting atop your roof right over your balcony as he looked into the moon lit sky, above all the city lights, he was happy.


	3. Secrets

Your weekend ended briefly and you didn't hear from Chat after your date on Saturday. You figured this was just a fling for him. He's pretty popular with so many girls, what could possibly make you more special despite his words. The next morning you had school so you woke up and got ready as usual. You left your apartment building only to run into your friend Adrien along the way.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" You looked up to him touching your shoulder and grinning in a guilty sense.

"No problem. I had to stop by Marinette's this morning to put in an order at her dads shop so here I am. Wanna walk to school together?" He winked a bit and chuckled at your slight blush that lit up on your cheeks.

"Heh, oh really? Sure, I'd love to. Are you and Marinette close or something?" You questioned some as you two headed down the block toward school.

"Hm, not really, she's a nice girl, just not really my type. I already have my eyes on another girl anyway." He scratched his head and looked away with a small blush against his cheeks, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh really? Is she pretty? Do I know her?" You peered at him trying to look at his face but the closer you got the more he turned away and tried to move away as you walked.

"W-Well, you know her. And let me tell you, she's gorgeous." He lowered his arm back down to his side and looked at you with a bright red dusted face along with his ears. He looked so cute now that he was close to you, he's only talked to you a few times in class but never a real conversation like this one although you've had the same class together throughout your school years.

"Hm, well I hope you get her, she'd be lucky."

"Huh?" Your face lit up bright red and you covered your face with your sleeve.

"Ah, wow that was kinda weird, I didn't mean to say that but like- she would be lucky to have such a great guy like yourself is all, I mean-" You turned and blushed this time, causing him to put his arm around your neck and pulling you close, smiling and messing up your hair.

"You're so cute, _." Your eyes widened a bit when you heard his words and your mind flashed a remembrance from your date with Chat that previous weekend. Your face fell low as your skin just heated up at his words.

"T-There's no need to tease me. That's just cruel." He laughed at your cute words and stopped to tip up your chin and look into your eyes, staring.

"Yeah, there's not doubt about it. You're defiantly just like her, its crazy." With your eyes met with his, you felt a small spark, only a spark that you felt with Chat. You didn't really understand where it came from or why it was there but there was something wrong with this. You two separated when Nino came up and took Adrien from you. You were left a blushing mess as you continued on and walked into school on your own. You continued through your day, having Adrien wink at you every time his eyes met yours. After your school day had finished you were heading home when you felt someone take a hold of your wrist and heard that cute spunky voice of his.

"Hey, _!" You heard Adrien and as you turned you saw a flash of those green eyes, those piercing green eyes. You were startled and blinked a bit to reassure your vision.

"Ah, y-yes?" He pulled away his hand and scratched the back of his head as he blushed a bit looking away then shortly back at you.

"Is- ah, is there anyway that you'd meet me somewhere tonight? I need to show you something. I know we haven't really talked much but you've always been in my class, always been around and I just really admire your talent with words- a-and art! Just- can you just trust me?" Your heart stopped some at those words. You had heard that tone before and you knew those words were select to Chat. What is this? What's going on?

"W-Well? You think you can meet me in front of city hall tonight around 10? I know it's a late time but I promise it will be worth it, you wouldn't want to miss out on such an puuur-fect opportunity, right?" He grinned and smiled a charming look at you. You paused,

"Y-Yeah. Okay, I'll meet you then." You didn't know what exactly was happening but you simply knew that Adrien and Chat were connected somehow; you didn't get it but you just, knew. You'd find out soon enough what exactly was going on- and damn would it shock you.


	4. Trust Me

You're day had ended and you had went home to your mom having returned home as well. She was drunk as you could see her from being asleep on the couch with many bottles and cans surrounding her. You could only sigh and walk past her knowing that she'd probably had a bad business trip and she'd be disoriented when she awoke. You went up to your room and popped in some tunes with a nice clean sheet of paper in prep for the many hours you had to wait before your meet up with Adrien.

It was now about 21:00 so you began to get ready. You had showered and prepped with making sure your hair wasn't a complete mess and ready for your trip despite unknowing of what you were honestly getting ready for. You dressed again in one of your favorite shirts, ripped up jeans and your pair of vans. You were satisfied with how you looked so you left your room only to find your mom sitting up on the couch. She was hung over you assumed by her deadened eyes. You kissed her on the cheek as you said hello and goodbye in the same breath.

"Hey mom, nice to see your back. I guess the trip wasn't as great as others, huh? I gotta go meet with a classmate for some business so I'll see you in a bit, love you." Your mom simply waved at you still staring forward at her TV with some generic show on. You loved your mom, but when she is like this, there isn't much to love. She's, just an empty shell of a person when she's like this. Anyway-

You walked your couple miles down toward city hall. It was about 21:56 as you approached city hall, making your way up the large amount of stairs to the entrance. You felt a presence near but suspected it to be your misjudgment on the fact you were alone at night. You didn't have Adrien's number so you just stood with your arm leaned against the outside wall, periodically checking the time. When the clock struck 22:10 you sighed, realizing that Adrien must have pulled his cool guy shenanigan and ditched you. You didn't know him all that well, you didn't know what kind of guy he was and you've been mistreated before so this wasn't a shock to you. Shaking your head you began to lean away from the wall and started making your way home when you felt hands on your arm and around your waist pulling you back.

"Now I've got you." The memory of that man holding you hostage the previous week flashed into your mind and with instant instinct you screamed to the top of your lungs when you felt the hand on your arm move from your arm to your mouth and you heard the man 'shh'-ing you. You kicked and squirmed until you ended up headbutting him and knocking him off of you. With light speed you turned around and began to kick him in his stomach and in the thighs and got down so you could punch him when- you grabbed his collar and pulled him to you but you stopped. You picked up the man slightly so you could see him in the light and your breath hitched.

"C-Chat?" You were holding the face of Chat Noir, the boy you had fallen for so quickly, and almost busted the face of if you would have continued. "W-What do you think you're doing? You scared me to death!"

"Hehe, I just thought I would surprise you. I'm the worst, huh? I just wanted to surprise my dear little kitten." He laughed and coughed a bit and held his stomach. You helped him up and dusted him off, fixing his hair and blushing a bit as he smiled at you with that sweet expression despite what you just did to the poor boy.

"You sure do know how to surprise someone." You stood away from him once you saw he was alright. "W-What are you doing here anyway? Why'd you grab me?" you crossed your arms a bit and just awaited your answer.

"W-Well, I was actually on my way home when I saw you so, what if I took you for a feline time, since we haven't seen each other in a couple days, hm, kitten?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head then looking at you to see you were not amused.

"It's like 22:00, Chat, every cafe is closed that isn't a bar. We aren't of age. Nice try but that won't work out like you'd probably hope. Besides, I was waiting on one of my classmates to come and meet me here, he had to talk to me about something apparently, but it must not be that important since he didn't even show." You sighed and hung your head. "If you're done playing, I'd like to go home now. It's cold and I don't feel like waiting on a guy that will never show as much as I'd love to sit out here and spend all night with you." You laughed a bit to yourself as you looked at him now and he was hanging his head a bit with his ears hanging as well. You nodded and started to slowly turn to go back toward your home when he grabbed your wrist. You looked back and had a questionable look on your face. "Chat?"

Without a word he began to pull you by your wrist slightly in a violent manner, with strict holding your wrist.

"O-Ow! Chat! L-Let me go!" He simply continued until he found a nearby alley with so much darkness that you could barely see anything despite the one beam of moonlight that light up a small area.

"_." he stopped inside it and let go of your wrist, walking forward into the darkness that you could no longer see him.

"C-Chat? I can't see you." He turned around and looked at you with his glowing green eyes. "W-What is it? You're scaring me." He closed his eyes again causing him to disappear once again. You saw a spark of green flash from his hand and a swarm of green dissipate up his arms and legs all over his body. You took a small step back in confusion as he took a step forward and that blonde hair with green eyes appeared in front of you. You saw bare hands appear from the shadow and a silver ring, but the more that came from the darkness the more you backed away. As his whole body came from the darkness your eyes widened and your whole body shook, with nerves and chills running rapid you backed up in such a hurry you tripped over a garbage can lid and fell to the ground.

He knelt down to you in the beam of moonlight and you saw him, Adrien Agreste.

"Please, don't be mad." He stated. Your eyes grew large are you screamed and tried pushing more away from him at once.

"W-Who are you?! Where's Chat? Are you some doppelganger?! Help! Chat Noir I need you here this instant! For the love of god this once, please show up when I need you!" He quickly crawled to you and held his hand over your mouth and with your struggle made you look in his eyes.

", please! Look at me, damn it!" Once you stopped your struggle enough to look at him with tears blurring your vision, his green eyes and soft expression with this supple sweet lips of his that could only tell you the nicest and sweetest of things that you thought only Chat could say. It was him, it clicked and with that your eyes filled with tears and the streamed like waterfalls down your face.

"W-What is this? What's going on?" You questioned and yelled a bit at him as you cried more and more. He sighed and pulled you closer and hugged you, petting your hair gently as ever.

"This is going to be hard to explain but, my name is Adrien Agreste, but i am also local superhero Chat Noir. I have this little guy that comes with me everywhere named Plagg who is my kwami and the source of my miraculous Chat Noir. He has been with thousands of other Chat Noir's in the past but now that I am here. He's chosen me to save the lives of citizens in Paris until the day comes when I can't anymore and he chooses another honorable person for the job. I have liked you for so long, _, I've just never been able to do anything about it with my love for Ladybug. Ladybug will never return my feelings and I know that but also, I've always had my sights set for you. You're quiet but you know what you want and how you want to be treated. You're strong and talented and-" He held the sides of your face and looked into your eyes. "I couldn't be more in love with a person than I am with you right now. Please, if you don't trust anything else I've just said, please trust me on those words alone."

"A-Adrien- but which one of you is-? Who's real? Which, which one is-? Ahh!" You shouted in frustration and pushed Adrien on his ass and you crawled forward to get in his face. "Who the hell kissed me and called me princess and 'your sweet' and everything else I was called!? Who took me on a date and made me say so many dumb things?! Who's the one who- who made me feel all mushy inside, and feel so at home and happy? Who- Who is responsible for all of that? Was it all- a part of some sick joke?" Your voice trembled as you sat back down in front of him with tears streaming from your eyes. "I don't like this. My heart hurts and I want my love back. Please just, tell me."

"It's all me." He sighed and held your hand gently, though you were in this alleyway late this night, the setting couldn't be more fitting for this. "I love you, _. I need you to believe me when I say that I am Chat and Chat is me. When I'm Chat, i have this different persona of confidence and funny puns and I'm just an overall different person, but I promise you, it's me. Please believe me." He held your hand and softly kissed it, with that your eyes widened and you saw it. Your prince was right there. You saw it, his mask, his ring, the eyes, it all fell into place and more tears welled up in your eyes which caused an overwhelming panic in you to throw yourself into his chest and hug him with all of your might.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but whad'ya say about me taking my little kitten home?" He smirked and pat your head with a sweet smile across his lips. He chuckled as your eyes went up to meet his and he kissed your lips as softly and sweetly as he ever did. Once he pulled away he whispered some sweet nothings in your ear, causing your smile to shine as bright as the moon did that night. He walked you home, getting down on one knee at your doorstep and kissing your hand.

"Have a nice night, princess. I'll stop by for school tomorrow and we can walk together from now on. Sound good?" He smiled that charming smile at you and stood again, kissing your forehead. "Goodnight, _."

"Yeah, goodnight, _my_ prince." with that, he left you and you walked inside your apartment, sliding down your door as soon as you closed it. "Things might finally be looking up, huh, dad? Thank you." You smiled and had your night sealed with that one final kiss from your beloved, Chat Noir.

"I promise, to take care of you from now on, princess. Trust me on that."

 **AN** : Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! I do plan on doing some small short one shots with the reader and Adrien/Chat as well! They will be one shots but I do hope you enjoy them, they will run mostly from this story and into more of things now that the reader and Adrien/Chat are together such as school things where Adrien would be involved and dangerous situations where Chat would be involved and would need to help you, AU's and all. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have a lovely day/night!


End file.
